bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 6
A Small Favor That Wasn't Even Small It was over a week since I first met Michael Diaz. We saw each other a few times during the week and talked about different stuff. He asked me about this prefect that I never heard of before. Some guy named Whitney. He sounds like a real asshole from how Michael told me about him. I just hope I don't run into any trouble from him. Speaking of truouble, I told Coach Carrington about what the Jocks almost did to me. He was real pissed about that and called the cops, pretty much having some of the Jocks arrested. They even had a trial, but due to lack of evidence, they got to walk freely. Lack of evidence my ass. I was the victim and a witness. Michael was also a witness, but I didn't say anything about him being there to Coach, so I guess I should have got him to act as a witness for the trial. Coach believes me about it, but can't do anything else about it. I was real sad about the Jocks getting away with almost murdering me. Stupid government, not knowing how to make the right decisions. No wonder this country is going to hell. Criminals are getting away with whatever they want. The only good thing about the trial was now the Jocks won't try to kill me again. I know that Ted hates me alot, but I don't understand why he would try to do this. Maybe someone hired him to kill me. Mostly likely Gary. I talked to Greg about it in our dorm room. "You could be right about that. Gary did get the Townies to go against Bullworth students last year and Jimmy actually got them to get along with Bullworth students the year before", said Greg. "True", I said. "I think Ted knows better than to kill other students, but he might have been threaten by Gary or paid. It's one of those", said Greg. "I just hope he doesn't pull that stunt again", I said. "I wouldn't really call it a stunt. Listen, I gotta go see Holly. I'll see ya later", he said before he left the dorm room. "Great, I'm alone now", I said to myself. At first, I thought of continuing Resident Evil 4 ''(it's a real long, hard game), but then I decided to go out for some fresh air. When I walked out of the Boys' Dorm, this Hippie came up from behind me and asked, "Peace, dude. Want some heroin?" "No", I said and just walked away. I knew better than to take drugs. I don't want to be like my mom, always hi and angry. I walked towards the Main Building till I ran into the Goth who helped Ted try to frame me on the first day of classes. "Move", I said. "Hey man, listen. I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. Ted and I made a deal where Jocks and Goths could exist on campus without being eneimes. I didn't want to frame you for anything", he said. "Why should I believe you? You're a Goth. You Goths, and I mean ALL Goths, don't have sympathy for anyone. They don't even have sympathy for the devil", I said. "Trust me. It won't happen again. If it does, I'll leave town for good", he said. "Okay, bye", I said. "I'm serious", he said. "No you won't. There is no such thing as leaving the school for good unless you gradulate", I said. "I got no time for this. I'll see ya", he said before he left. "Yeah, whatever", I said to him before I walked over to one of those benches by the wall. I sat on one of the benches and saw a book next to me. I picked it up and saw the front cover. It was a copy of ''Halo: The Fall Of Reach. "Halo. I never played or read ''Halo ''for a long time", I said to myself. I looked in the book for the name of the owner. "No name. I guess it's my now", I thought. Just when I started to real the novel, Coach Raymond and Coach Carrrington came down the stairs talking to each. "I can't believe Dr. Crabblesnitch disclined my plead for a baseball team", Coach Carrington said. "I know. He thinks Basketball and Football are the most important sports here", said Coach Raymond. "He's knows that Verlina has a baseball team and yet, he chooses to not form a baseball team here", Coach Carrington said. "Well, we don't have a baseball field here", said Coach Raymond. "But one was build outside of town, so that would be good enough", Coach Carrington said. "It's too bad that alot of kids wanted a baseball team, but they won't have one now", Coach Raymond said. "Do you even know which kids wanted the team?" asked Coach Carrington. "No. You?" said Coach Raymond. "No, but we can get a trusted kid and get him to talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch", Coach Carrington said before he turned to me. I looked up and saw that he was walking towards me. I quickly grabbed a plastic fork out of the trash can, held it up and said, "Okay, back up or I'll stab you". "You're threatening me....with a plastic fork", said Coach Carrington. "Plastic forks can be dangerous too. Anything can be a weapon, as proved on this tape that I have", I said. Coach Carrington then grabbed the fork out of my hand and said, "Come on. Just tell Dr. Crabblesnitch how important it is to have a baseball team and that you really like baseball". "But I don't like sports at all. And there's no importance at all for a baseball team", I said. "Dr. Crabblesnitch and this school hates Verlina and they got a baseball team. If Dr. Crabblesnitch wants to prove to the entire country that Bullworth Academy is better than Verlina Academy, he has to make a baseball team", he said. "I thought you were better than that. This whole school against school, town against town rivilary thing is stupid. Both places are the same thing. Only differences is one is in New Hampshire, where it's really cold, and the other is in Florida, where it's really hot", I said. "Come on. Baseball is my favorite sport to coach and you'll be doing this school a fovor because I've been to Verlina and this place is alot better", said Coach Carrington. I thought about it for a second, then I said, "Okay, but you will owe me for this". "Thanks", he said. "Good luck in there", said Coach Raymond. I left both of them behind and went to Crabblesnitch's office. I walked into the front office and asked Ms. Danvers, "Is Dr. Crabblesnitch in his office? I need to talk to him", I said. "He was talking to the coaches not too long ago. I think they're gone now. Go head", she said. "How could you not know if...." I paused for a second, then said "Never mind. Thanks". I then entered Crabblesnitch's office. "Clayton, good to see you. You staying out of trouble?" he said. "Yes Dr. Crabblesnitch. But still, I came up here to talk to you about something", I said. "What is it?" he asked. "You really should set up a baseball team here at the academy", I said. "Why?" he asked in a angry tone. "I know about this whole thing between Bullworth and Verlina. Don't you want to pown them in baseball?" I said. "What difference does it make? We have a Basketball and a Football team here. Clearly, baseball ain't a high priorty sport to beat them", he said. "How could you hate Verlina? What did they ever do to you?" I asked. "They almost ruined this school when I was a student. My best friend stopped them from doing it", he said. "Will I ever hear the whole story?" I asked. "No", he said. I knew that asking Crabblesnitch won't work, so I have to lie. "Look, there is a public outcry throughtout for a baseball team here at the Academy. Everyone wants a team here", I said. "Really?" asked Crabblesnitch. "Yeah, I'm one of those people. I love baseball", I said. "Really", said Crabblesnitch. "Oh yeah. Not having baseball here is like taking candy from a baby. It's real bad", I said. "You know what, there will be a baseball team here at Bullworth Academy", he said. "Good", I thought, "My work here is done". "Thanks", I said to Crabblesnitch. Before I could leave his office, he then said, "But you have to play on the team if a team member can't make it to a game". "What?" I asked. "You have to play if a team member can't make it to a game", he repeated. "What I mean by 'I like baseball' is I like to 'watch', not 'play'", I said. "Too bad. You're going to do this or there's no baseball team", he said. "Fine, I'll do it", I said. I had to take the position. If I didn't, Coach Carrington would not let me live to see the day. Now I was going to be forced into doing something that I don't even want a part of at all. I walked out of the Main Building and back to Coach Carrington and Raymond. "How did it go?" asked Coach Carrington. "Good. Crabblesnitch said that he will allow there to be a baseball team, but I have to play whenever a team member is absent", I said. "Do you even know how to play baseball?" asked Coach Raymond. "No and I had to take the position or no baseball team", I said. "That's just rotten and low", said Coach Raymond. "You ever played a sport at all in your life?" asked Coach Carrington. "Nope", I said. "That's just great", said Coach Carrington. "I'm so sorry about not ever playing a sport and that alot of jerks are part of sport teams and I don't want to be a jerk", I said. He looked at me strangely like I said something offensive to him, then he said, "That's okay". "If Dr. Crabblesnitch wants you to play for a missing player on the team during a game, we better not dissapoint him", said Coach Raymond. Coach Carrington then turned to me and said, "You need to come to the baseball field outside town tomorrow so I can train you", he said. "Dude, it's Sunday tomorrow. There's no way I want to train on a Sunday", I said. "Clayton, please. Please do this for me", said Coach Carrington. I thought about it for a second, then I said, "Fine, I'll do it for you and any student who wants to play baseball, but you own me BIG TIME", I said. "Good. Meet me at the field tomorrow at 1 PM. I'll train you catch, throw and hit", he said. "I'll be there", I said. "I'll see ya tomorrow", said Coach Carrington. "See ya, Clayton", said Coach Raymond. They both left for the parking lot. "Just great", I said to myself. "I'm going to be training for a sport that I don't even care about. I'm somewhat going to be a Jock. It's a nightmare come true". Category:Blog posts